


Dance With Me

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Cute Lip Gallagher, Cute Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Cute Mickey Milkovich, Dancing, Fluff, Lip Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich Loves Lip Gallagher, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Lip proposes to Mickey.
Relationships: Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Super sweet, short, simple, and FLUFFY. My boys are so cute hhjfghdjsj

Mickey laughs as Lip tugs him off of the Milkovich couch and into his arms, resisting half-heartedly. “No! I’m not dancing!” 

Lip grins, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling them flush together. “Can’t even step side to side? That’s sad.” 

“Fuck you,” Mickey sneers, wrapping his arms around his neck. “If anybody walks in, I’m going to pretend I’m beating you up.” 

“And by pretend, you mean knee me in the gut or possibly my dick and let me fall,” Lip says teasingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, let me be romantic this one time.” 

“Fine, but only because you're being cute right now,” Mickey huffs, a small smile on his face. Lip beams, one hand sliding up to grab Mickey’s and hold to the side, his other arm tightening around his waist. Mickey shakes his head but lets him, following Lip’s steps as they slowly move in some sort of small square around the living room. The two share a look and chuckle a bit, following the pace of the slow piano music Lip had playing on a loop, the air around them calm and gentle. 

Mickey sighs and leans his head against Lip’s shoulder, squeezing his hand while the other hand rests on Lip’s back. Lip presses his smile against Mickey’s temple, eyes sliding shut. They sway in place for a moment, taking their time to move about the room in their small squares. Mickey relaxes against Lip, his own eyes fluttering shut. 

Mickey’s taken by surprise when Lip presses his lips to his ear and whispers “Marry me, Mick.” 

He lifts his head a bit, looking at him with wide eyes. “Huh?” 

Lip’s smile is soft, eyes full of love. He squeezes Mickey’s hand and waist, pressing their foreheads together. “Marry me.” 

Mickey blinks dumbly, mouth hanging open a bit. “Seriously?” 

“We’ve been dating for a couple years now,” he murmurs, still swaying with him. “I think it’s time.” 

“Are you sure?” Mickey mumbles, looking down. “Marriage is kind of…” 

“I’m sure,” he says, voice firm and so sure. “I want everybody to know you’re mine and I’m yours. I want to buy a house under _our_ names and wake up every morning at your side. Want to make you breakfast in bed and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us. Maybe one day adopt a kid or two together. Get a dog, maybe.” 

Mickey’s gaze softens as he rants, biting his lip to try and hide his wide grin. “You’re such a sap.”

Lip grins right back. “I know.” 

Mickey releases his hand, cupping his face and bringing him down for a kiss. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“I’ll marry you,” Mickey breathes against his lips, threading his fingers through his curls. “Of course I’ll fucking marry you.” 

Lip lets out a breath of relief, kissing him again and again, pressing a kiss to his cheek and nose and temple before he’s back on his lips, making the Milkovich laugh. “I fucking love you, Mikhailo.” 

“I love you too, Philip.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave some prompts! They're all so good and so cute!   
> This one is based on a comment from Robronisendgame "I was wondering if you could write a proposal? Maybe lip proposing? Either one. With everything going on I’d love to see some fluff." Thank you so much for the prompt! I needed some fluff to ;)


End file.
